Been Waiting for Somebody Else to Carry Me
by runicmagitek
Summary: After spending her entire life with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she finally finds someone to lift it from her. Mid-canon Auron/Lulu


_for wingsyouburn for the tumblr kiss prompt: in danger_

* * *

Screams permeated the stadium. Feral roars pierced past panicked cries for help. Swarms of people abandoned their once prized seats and fled while Lulu rose to her feet and glared.

So much or enjoying the blitzball tournament.

Somewhere in the chaos was Wakka and that self-proclaimed all-star he refused to let go of. No doubt the boys could handle a little trouble, but it was only a matter of time before her presence was required to clean up whatever mess they landed themselves in. Besides, she trusted them on their own as far as she could throw them and Lulu refused to lift a pinkie to achieve as much.

A growl vibrated behind her. Scoffing, Lulu whipped her hand up and snapped her fingers. Ice shards jutted out from the floors. She peered over her shoulder, a hint of a smirk amusing her lips.

"Chill out, will you?" she muttered.

The skewered monster twitched and wheezed before slumping in defeat. The ice shattered and dissolved into the blistering heat. With a perturbed sigh, Lulu marched off.

People stampeded by her as she whispered arcane invocations. Gravity pulsed around Lulu and no one knew the wiser. Red eyes scanned the premise—what a damn disaster. With any luck, she could pinpoint Wakka and escape before all of Luca crumbled.

Another roar quaked the foundations of the stadium. Lulu clenched her teeth and spun, lifting her hefty skirt with the abrupt motion. Two fiends charged towards her. Her fingertips traced ancient runes midair.

"I don't have _time_ to play with you," she said and flicked her hand.

A spark whizzed towards her target like an ignited fuse. Fire exploded upon impact, enveloping the monster in flames. It whimpered and collapsed, but the freshly charred corpse did little to dissuade its friend.

Lightning crackled in her open palm. Claws glinted in the sunlight. The bolt flashed to life and struck her enemy as it sliced into Lulu's arm. She hissed and staggered. Shreds of fabric floated away while blood seeped from the fresh wounds. Nothing a potion couldn't fix, but her focus lied elsewhere; the beast thrummed with lingering electricity, though shook it off and bore its fangs at Lulu.

She clicked her tongue. _Typical_.

Fire teased her blood again, but no spell existed in her repertoire to strike down her enemy as swiftly as it barreled towards her. She tensed her muscles and braced for another blow.

Red blurred before her. The monster cried out and skidded to the floor dead. Lulu blinked, furrowed her brow, and fashioned her glare at the figure now looming over the creature.

A man in a red haori perched a sword as massive as himself upon his shoulder with steady grace. His tight lips released a pronounced _hmph_. Pivoting in place, he brought his sights to Lulu.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his deep voice serene, yet steadfast.

"I could have handled it fine on my own," she spat out.

His eyebrows quirked up. She swore a smirk peeked out from beneath his high collar.

"Of course."

He glided towards her. A gloved hand swept up her own.

"Forgive me," he continued. "Had I stepped in sooner, this could have been prevented."

Lulu clicked her tongue. "I've seen worse.

A gentle hum escaped him before his lips found a home along her raw, battered knuckles.

Warmth penetrated her delicate skin and flooded to her toes; no flame she conjured came close to matching that kiss. Her gaze locked with his own... or more like his single, good eye peering past his glasses. Stubble, wrinkles, and scars composed that stern face and yet he held her hand as if she were glass.

The words muddled in her throat, stuck between gratitude and admonishment. Her fingers idly curled into his. By the time she parted her lips, he released her.

"Be safe," was all he murmured before he bowed, turned, and strolled back into the fray.

Lulu remained frozen as the chaos consumed him. Such a man was difficult to forget; refinement and grit rarely played together, let alone _well_. Even when the peril died out and her allies surfaced, Lulu recalled the one who deemed her worthy of his attention, if only for but a moment.

It didn't help when he returned as yet another guardian to assist Yuna's pilgrimage.

But Auron was just that—a seasoned warrior offering aid for the good of Spira. He wielded his blade and lived his life hand-in-hand—with finesse and vigor. It was in his creed, after all; bravery and chivalry were no different from breathing to him. Lulu expected no less. Why else would he have protected her back in Luca? Or continue to do so, for that matter?

He darted in and shielded her from danger, because his training dictated to do so. He asked if she was alright after every battle, because it was his duty as a fellow guardian. He chatted with her throughout their travels, because... well, Lulu couldn't discern _why_ , but she imagined he appreciated a mature conversation over whatever drivel the children were rambling on about now.

 _Best not to get any stupid ideas stuck in your head,_ Lulu scolded herself. _Don_ _'_ _t need another reason to give yourself a headache._

And still she caressed her hand. The wounds healed, but the warmth lingered within.

Every instance of combat, Auron brandished his katana and Lulu wove her magic. Each time he bolted to block a strike meant for Lulu, her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Another wound to add to his collection.

"Don't be so reckless," Lulu muttered at one point.

She couldn't tell if he scoffed or snickered. Maybe it made no difference to him. One could admire his resilience—not to mention learn a thing or two from his example—but the sight of the damage, no matter how severe, impaled Lulu's heart more than she ever wished to acknowledge.

If only she knew the proper spells to soothe the damage. Maybe then she could properly thank him for his heroic efforts in Luca.

* * *

"There you are."

Auron never flinched from his perch outside of the camp. Scrap cloth occupied his hands, both bloodied and clean. Beyond him lied the depths of Zanarkand, or what was left of it, anyways. Any other time, Lulu would have basked in the ethereal skyline littered with pyreflies at twilight; her sights fell upon Auron and nothing else.

"Looking for me?" he asked, dry amusement lining his words.

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer. "I thought that wound healed up yesterday morning."

"It opened back up."

"And you didn't mention anything, because...?"

"Now's not the time to worry about that or anything else trivial. Everyone has enough to shoulder. I'll be fine."

Her eyebrows tented and lips dragged downwards. Circling around, Lulu faced Auron and inspected the damage. He leaned against a boulder, his haori pooled at his waist. Bruises marked his sturdy shoulders, though it was the blood gushing above his good eye which caught her attention. What thread she possessed wasn't enough to hold the wound shut.

Thankfully, she didn't require it.

"Stop fussing with it and let me look," she said.

"Lulu, I—"

Dropping to his level, Lulu clutched his chin and lifted his face. Her free hand hovered over the wound. She whispered no incantations; what light she summoned to her palm was created from the sincerest wish in her heart. It warmed the space between them, banishing the blood and rejuvenating his constitution to accelerate the healing process.

The light faded. Timid fingertips ghosted over the subtle scar left behind. All the while, Auron never stopped staring at her.

"When did you learn to do that?" he asked.

Lulu shrugged. "Yuna taught me. I showed her a couple of black magic tricks in exchange. It's still strange to me, but..." She sighed. "It's nothing special—"

"No, it is." After a pause, he nodded. "Thank you."

She narrowed her eyes onto him. "For what?"

"For everything."

Lulu traced over his temple and jaw. The tension released from her face. With a trembling inhale, she leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed the healed wound above his eye.

No magic tingled there, yet a familiar warmth greeted her.

She pried herself away and dared to open her eyes. Auron froze and so did she.

"And that?" he whispered.

"Thank you," Lulu said, matching his volume.

"For what?"

She averted her gaze. "For deeming me worthy of your time."

A hand cupped her face and returned her gaze back to him. The perpetual, solid line composing Auron's lips broke into a soft smile. His thumb smoothed over pale skin and tears trickling by. Lulu mirrored his expression and clung to the hand melting into her.

He shifted and so did she. His warm breath teased her lips with one final statement before closing the space between them, "You were always worth my time."


End file.
